Knead
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss and Peeta return home to District 12 after a long trip to the Capitol and just need to unwind and be together.


_Author's note: I was in the mood for some fluffy Everlark and this is the result. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Knead

An Everlark One Shot

"You know, I could really go for some cheese buns." Katniss said as she and Peeta unpacked from their latest Capital excursion.

"I guess I could make you some." Peeta sighed, one corner of his mouth lifting up in a sideways smile.

"You don't have to today. We did just get off the train." She walked to him and gently touched his cheek with her fingertips. "I know these trips are a little harder on you."

"I'll do it. But you have to help me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Please?"

"Well, since you said please…" She brushed a kiss over his lips and stepped out of his embrace. She took his hand and pulled him out of their bedroom and down the stairs. "Do we have everything?"

"I know I have all the dry ingredients. If there are some we don't have, I could make a quick trip to the bakery. Rory should have kept an eye on everything." He opened up the cabinets and started gathering ingredients, ticking them all off in his head as he went.

"Here's a note from Hazelle." Katniss said as she picked up the piece of paper off the fridge. "'Restocked all perishables this morning. You should be fine for a few days until you are rested. Call if you need anything and Posy or I be right over.'"

Peeta grinned and opened up the fridge to find the rest of the ingredients he needed right there. After all the things were out, he turned to his wife. "You ready?"

She nodded. "You do the measuring. You know I can't."

He smoothed a hand down her arm. "I won't make you do everything. You burned the last batch. And when you tried to bake the cookies, you added far too much salt."

She pushed him away playfully. "It's nice to know you have such faith in me."

"Well, you know I'm not hunter any more than you are a baker."

"Yeah, you can't even string a bow."

He held his hands out. "There you go. Okay, hand me the flour."

They worked together for several minutes measuring everything. When it was time to start mixing, Peeta rolled up his sleeves and dug in. Katniss added her hands into the same bowl with a giggle. Their fingers tangled in the sticky dough.

"We need just a touch more flour." Peeta lifted one dough-covered hand and made a face. "Scrape some of that off for me, will you?"

Katniss tried, but only made it worse. They both laughed and Peeta grabbed the flour container with his messy hands anyway. It eventually came together.

"Okay, now the kneading part." Peeta sprinkled some flour on the counter and rolled the ball of dough out onto it. He pulled Katniss in front of him and took her hands in his. He showed her how to pull and fold and press the dough down again.

She took over on her own and he slid his hands up her arms. "Am I doing this right?"

"Mm-hmm." He kissed her behind her ear and rubbed her shoulders.

"You're doing that right, too."

"Good to know." He kissed her cheek and moved his massage down her back. "We need to let that rise."

"Okay." She leaned back into him and rested her hands on his thighs.

He threw a towel over the ball of dough and stepped back. "Come with me." He took Katniss's hand and led her into the living room. He pointed to the floor. "Lay there on your stomach. I want to finish that massage."

She grinned. "I love you, you know that?" She grabbed a pillow and stretched out on the floor.

Peeta straddled her bottom and went back to rubbing her shoulders. He moved his hands over her arms and back. He pressed his knuckles into her tired, travel-weary muscles. She was on the verge of falling asleep from her husband's treatment when he stopped suddenly.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

He smiled wickedly.

"Don't you dare, Peeta." She warned.

He reached down and dug his fingers into her side. She laughed and squirmed, but he wasn't letting her budge. She eventually managed to buck her hips up and unsettle him. She threw him on the ground and pressed her fingers into his armpits. She still dodged his hands.

Both were laughing and breathless when Peeta threw up his hands in surrender. Katniss leaned down and pressed several soft kisses to his lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and stretched out over him. He wrapped her in his strong embrace as he held her against his chest.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you." He whispered back. He kissed her once more.

Katniss moved down and rested her head on Peeta's chest. She closed her eyes and listened as his heartbeat slowed to normal. "We should check on the dough soon, right?"

"Yeah, it should be risen enough."

They were both reluctant to move despite the discomfort of the floor. But Katniss's stomach growled.

"Hop up." Peeta told her. "I'll finish the cheese buns."

"I'll help. I told you I would." She sat up. "But after we've eaten, we're going upstairs and we're going to finish all this." She stood and walked to the kitchen.

He shook his head and followed.


End file.
